


Fooking Penalty

by GTenshin



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Intersex, M/M, Strangers sexual intercourse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTenshin/pseuds/GTenshin





	1. Chapter 1

“二。”

　　冰冷的机械声音从金属耳机传出，那双指腹上布满茧子的手指再次按压他的阴唇，迈克想要在典狱长面前并紧膝盖，牢牢将大腿捆在座椅把手的皮带阻止了他。接着那只手有一下没一下地拍打着他的阴唇与阴茎，迈克明显地感觉到了方才高潮后从阴道里流出的水渍溅在他的臀部，可蒙上双眼的黑布夺取了他的视力。

　　“越来越敏感了。”

　　典狱长的声音穿过脑海里的濛濛迷雾，钻进他的耳朵里：“用手指就把你玩吹了。”

　　迈克的大腿根传来的酥麻害得他开始颤栗：“别……请别继续了。”

　　乞求和威胁对典狱长都没有用处，迈克能把他想到所有的话都说过了。起初他对陌生人咒骂挑衅，但换回来的是对方仍旧不温不火继续对他下半身的玩弄——谁会对这种新奇的玩具产生抵抗力呢？迈克绝望地尽其所能蜷缩身体，可身体的回馈永远是最诚实的，他一次又一次在对方的手指与各种奇怪的道具下高潮，话语最终变成了他获得怜悯的手段。

　　典狱长常常用一根手指便能将他玩弄到无力虚脱，皮椅坐垫屡次被他的汗水浸透，而迈克前半辈子学到的所有技能在对于那处女性器官的调教时化为乌有，只余下对典狱长的服从求饶与下一次强制高潮时的呜咽，绝望已经成为迈克从不缺席的伙伴。

　　“想起来求我了？不过看起来还不够有诚意。”

　　迈克立刻明白了对方语句里的含义。他乖乖地张开嘴巴，无声地邀请典狱长的欲望：通常是阴茎与手指，这是他在这段时间里学习进度最快的技能。

　　但典狱长拒绝了他：“今天可不行。”他握住了迈克仍旧软疲在腿间的阴茎，用手指揉搓着龟头，“明明下面已经湿透了，上面却一点反应也没有，看来必须被别人操进去才会让你开心吗？”

　　迈克只觉得身体在这句话后变得冰凉。他被困在这里已经接近半个月，但从来都没有被侵犯过，有时候他能明显听到其他人聚在房间里围观典狱长操控他的身体与他无助的高潮，但一切都仅限于言语上对他的侮辱。他们称呼迈克为“特种空勤团的公共便厕”，如他这种经验丰富饱受尊敬的老兵听到后不禁错愕难堪，羞耻感盖过了一切理智。

　　这是他一生以来从未停止过遮掩的秘密，却没有想到过会以这种方式公诸于众。典狱长说过不会亲自侵犯迈克，但他乐于观赏迈克被侮辱的戏码。

　　恐惧渐渐埋没了他。尤其是门厅传来嘈杂的脚步声时，近来鲜少挣扎的迈克重新试图逃脱铁链与皮带的束缚，不过一切都是无济于事的。最后他只能颤声恳求唯一的救命稻草：“让他们出去。”

　　脚步声杂乱无章地在他耳旁响起，被剥夺视觉的老兵甚至无法掩饰脸上的仓皇无措。可能是五个人，也可能是十个人。他无法冷静地分辨围拢在房间中央的人数，从胃部泛起的呕吐感再次光顾了他。

　　“这可不行。”典狱长的话永远是最甜蜜的毒药，“我保证你会非常享受的。”

　　迈克像个被困在座椅里的摆设，门户大开地邀请陌生人的侵入，脖子上的项圈锁链越过椅背与铐在腰后的双手连在一起，迫使他的后颈卡在椅背的顶端。此时典狱长解开了覆在他双眼上的黑布，昏暗的灯光悬在头顶，前仰的头颅上惊恐的表情顿时一览无遗。

　　第一个人立刻扑在了迈克的身上，令这头被束缚的野兽低吼出声。男人不安分的双手揉捏着他的阴户与胸口，典狱长附在男人耳旁悄声细语，随后那只手移到了阴门的顶端，大力地揉搓起裹藏在小阴唇里的阴蒂来。高潮余韵后的阴唇仍旧敏感异常，手指粗糙的触觉快速地摩擦着可怜的阴蒂，迈克立刻感觉到他的下半身开始痉挛，不受他控制地流出粘液，最后变成令头脑一片空白的潮吹，飘上云端的快感使他禁不住低声呻吟，如同全身血液与知觉都聚集在了阴蒂上，阴穴也替他吐出一股又一股淫水，沿着皮肤的表面缓缓沾湿了后穴。

　　性器官的高潮是一种难以禁食的毒品，最纯粹原始的愉悦感取代了束缚人类的所有自律，即使最严律于己的人也无法抵御它。高潮后随之而来的是无从抑制的虚汗，为迈克的躯体重新镀上了一层湿润的薄膜，使他暂时忘却自己身处何地，只会跟随着欲望放空自我。

　　毒品的味道只有尝试过才知道，无论初次的体验多么糟糕，第三次往往是甘之如饴。

　　“你不是第一次，对吧？”清晰的嘲笑声再次传进耳朵，“让我猜猜，空勤团的人是不是最喜欢在浴所一起玩你？毕竟你是个公共便厕。”

　　子虚乌有的罪名扣在迈克的头上，把他变成了最廉价可耻的荡妇，而他却连反驳都做不到。

　　火热的性器触碰拍打女穴，龟头刮蹭他因潮吹仍旧硬挺的蒂头，而柱身被两瓣肥肿的阴唇乖巧地半裹住，阴茎陌生的热度要把迈克的心脏烫伤了。可他只能看到天花板朦胧的灯光，分辨不出亵玩他的是人是兽，任凭那处缺陷的器官宣告他所有的惩罚。

　　他的“初次”成为了一场众目睽睽下的刑罚。


	2. Chapter 2

即使双腿已经被皮带勒紧分开到最大，男人的手依旧按压在他的膝盖上，手心与迈克身上的虚汗令他的手不住地打滑。迈克偏过头拒绝与他直视时，这位侵犯者好心地将脖颈与手腕的铁链解开了，方便迈克能够好好观赏他们交合的过程——他抓住了迈克的头发迫使他与自己对视，老兵的双眼中大多是沉浸于方才高潮的朦胧，以及眼底对于男人的嫌恶与轻蔑。  
　　“我要进来了。”男人将脑袋凑在他的耳边，强调接下来将会发生的事情，“迎接成为便厕的第一天吧。”  
　　勃起的阴茎寻找到那处软腻湿润的穴口，此刻仍旧翕动流淌出稀薄的粘液，最先缓慢顶入的是前端的龟头，像一把锄头开垦这片新鲜美味的处女地，用最尖利的一端凿开神秘莫测的山谷，温热的液体立即包裹住了他的性器。享用之人继续朝幽深昏暗的谷道里前行着，有比水渍更教人兴奋的东西为他润滑生涩狭窄的女穴，这处性器官比他以往品尝过的都要小巧精致。而绑在皮椅上的迈克被眼前的事实恫吓住了，活生生的刀刃劈开了他畸形的躯体，他竭力将脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上为了逃避目睹下半身的惩罚，可陌生人突如其来的猛烈撞击使他惨叫出声。  
　　血液从他们的交合处沿着性器的轮廓流淌下来，阴茎的主人将手指塞到迈克的屁股下面胡乱地抹着，得意洋洋地伸出沾染红色的手掌炫耀起来：“这个婊子的初夜被我拿到了！”  
　　“你的穴和女人比起来真是小啊，这么死死地咬着我不放呢。”埋在阴道里的性器继续向深处伸入，顶到某处软肉时迈克的身体无意识地痉挛了一下，被侵犯者敏锐地察觉到了。他恶意地用前端反复戳弄着那块软肉，束缚在皮椅里的躯体抖如筛糠，皮肤迅速地泛起红来。  
　　“我顶到你的宫口了是吗？没想到你居然还会有子宫。”  
　　“现在顶开这里会怎么样？你是不是还没尝过被内射在子宫的滋味呢？”  
　　周遭人群的起哄声愈发响亮，迈克的大脑却一片空白，连最基本思考的能力都被夺走了。他能感受到的只有阴茎操进他子宫时的痛楚，陌生的性器在他的身体深处肆意地抽插，摩擦宫口产生的异样快感掺杂在剖开阴道的疼痛中，在他脑海里的尖叫害得他耳鸣不已。  
　　一记火辣的耳光落在他的右脸上，将迈克从肉体欲望的漩涡中拉了回来，“停下……”迈克逐渐找回自己的声音了，可在暴徒的酷刑中一切都是毫无意义。高高在上享用他的男人继续给了他另一记耳光，迈克的脸颊便沾上了属于他自己的冰冷的阴血。蜷缩着的身体被调整成了最平坦的姿势，他低头注视着黑粗的阴茎抽插在自己的阴道里，带出的粘液与鲜血沾满了对方的毛发。  
　　“好看吗？”施虐人询问他，恶意地将迈克的阴茎拨弄到小腹上，那处泥泞的禁忌之地被完全地暴露出来。迈克感到一阵眩晕，下体带来的痛楚却一直在提醒他这个事实。阴茎粗暴的侵犯与反复摩擦着宫口软肉的快感胜过刚刚所有强迫性的高潮，子宫违背迈克的意识开始吞咽起凶猛的性器，不受控制地在颅内分泌内啡肽。比毒品更加猛烈，比酷刑更加残忍，在精液溅洒在内腔的一瞬间宫口死死地收缩咬住了滚烫的阴茎，迈克不禁发出了高亢呻吟的声音，下体腔道内透明的水渍已经淹没了零零星星的血液。  
　　他像头牲畜一样被强暴到子宫高潮了。  
　　男人将沾满粘液的阴茎缓缓从肉穴里拔了出来。“这对你的初夜来说太激烈了？”他抓住迈克黏在额头上湿嗒嗒的的头发，分不清对方脸上方才哽咽过的泪水与汗水，虚脱的老兵似乎已经没有什么力气与他对视了，“你的下面还在吐我的精液呢。”  
　　宫腔高潮对他来说过于刺激，以至于侵犯结束后阴穴仍旧处在高潮的回味中，两性畸形的身体还未能从强制性的性交反应过来。迈克迷惘的视线里见到男人扬起的手掌，他还没有意识到要发生什么，热潮的痛楚与快感在他的下体上炸成了烟花。  
　　他的性器官被当作展览物一样狠狠地抽打着，迈克听到自己抽噎哭泣的声音，听到每一句低声下气的央求，“拜托…拜托……”钻心的痛苦害得他语无伦次，除了这个词他不知道该如何减轻自己身上的惩罚。  
　　 他还算是个人类吗？至少这里的所有人都把他当作玩具而已，而畸形的身体是他们产生愉悦的来源。直到温热的尿液浇在下体表面的皮肤时，迈克仍执意将头颅依靠在肩膀上，呢喃哽咽着模糊可笑的祷文：“求主垂听，求主赦免我的罪孽……”  
　　“便厕。”恶魔拉上自己的裤链，朝迈克的股间吐口水，仿佛这是什么肮脏到无可救药的东西，唾液混合着尿液淌过迈克的股沟与屁股，最后将皮椅也染上腥臊。这里明显不能用了。其余人彼此交换眼神，在典狱长的首肯后将迈克从皮椅的束缚中解脱，浑身无力的士兵身上只余下脖颈项圈与背后的手铐。他们用狗链将灰头土脸的俘虏拖到灯光的正下方。  
　　“求主怜悯……”  
　　迈克战栗的样子在守卫眼里看起来荒唐滑稽。他们大笑着用双手操控着俘虏的身体，最后把老兵摆成跪伏在地上撅起屁股的模样，活生生像一条真正的狗奴，除却他股间红肿肥大挂满精水的阴穴与肉色阴茎和太多人不同。当守卫抬脚用皮靴沾满泥土的靴底碾压迈克的肉穴时，他又锁住了自己所有的声音，任凭那只靴子如何在他的穴口刮蹭也不肯发出一丝声响，唯有俘虏泛红的眼圈与泪水无法欺骗其他人。


End file.
